


Too Deep

by hopeisnear



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancing, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisnear/pseuds/hopeisnear
Summary: Harley gets a lap dance. Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn.





	Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of personal, so if they seem out of character it's on purpose. lol I envisioned Aja Naomi King as Poison Ivy, hence the African American characterization. Sorry if that throws you off. Leave a comment or kudos if you like it! :)

“Do you have a preference?”

The woman’s voice was sweet. She stood in front of the speakers in front of her. Eyes scanning the content of her phone, presumably a music playlist she’d put together.

“Uh, anything is fine Red.” Harley stuttered out. The nickname coming to her easily. The chocolate woman in front her had on olive jean cut off shorts. She wore a black tank top. Her hair was burgundy, it almost looked red in the low light of the room – hence the nickname. Harley could make out a green vine tattoo, wrapped around the back of her right thigh, stretching up her legs underneath the jean shorts.

Harley was seated on a plush black couch on the opposite wall in the small room. Fidgeting – this was not her idea. She’d lost a bet with Floyd, and had been dragged to a strip club because she’d never been, and to Floyd _that’s just fucking insane._ Luckily (or not luckily depending on how you look at it) she’d beat Floyd in a drinking game, and won a free lap dance (financed by him of course). Landing her here, nervous in front of a gorgeous woman picking out their music for the night.

“Too Deep” by dvsn began to circulate the room, bass making the walls vibrate. The red head in front of her arched an eye brow at her as she turned to face her. Harley gulped.

“Red?” The girl inquired. She crossed her arms and leaned her ass against the small table behind her.

“I – your hair… uh,” the girl at the table started chuckling slowly, amused with her rambling.

“It’s okay. I kinda… like it.” She smiled. Her smile soon turned predatory, and she began to slowly make her way towards the couch.

Harley drank in the sight in front of her. This girl was beautiful. She was a gorgeous dark chocolate, her skin glowed under the dim lights. She had a belt with a studded buckle _POISON_ _IVY_ stretched across it in small letters. Her feet was bare as she glided across the floor, grace akin to that of a feline.

She settled herself over Harley’s hips and brought her hands behind her neck. Harley settled her hands in her lap, unsure of where to put them.

“First lap dance?” Her eyes gleamed in mirth and a little bit of arousal. They were low and she lowered her head to look Harley in the eyes.

“Yeah.. Lost a bet, won a drinking game, now you’re in my lap.” Harley let out a nervous laugh and flexed her fingers.

“Hmm. Just relax.” The girl extracted her hands from Harley’s neck and grabbed her hands, untwisting her fingers. She delicately placed them on her hips and squeezed, encouraging Harley to hold on. She returned her hands to the back of her neck.

“Relax.” She reiterated.

 _I won’t make you pull out_  
Getting it all tonight  
I just wanna go down  
In history how you like

The hum of the song calmed Harley’s nerves as the girl on her lap began to grind lightly on her lap in time with the beat of the song. Her heart rate sped up, but she was otherwise pretty calm. Her confidence boosted, she let herself tighten her grip on the girls hips and heard her release a soft sigh.

“What’s your name Red?” She knew she might not get an honest answer. This was a strip club after all. The girl probably dealt with greasy old men all the time. You never know who’s really a psychopath or not.

The girl leaned back and eyed Harley, hips still moving in a rhythmic motion. She bit her lip while she seemed to contemplate something and looked down.

“Pam..”

“That’s a pretty name, darlin.” Harley smiled at her. Bright and all teeth.

Pam returned her grin, her head tilted and she made a curious look. “What about you?”

“I’m Harley.”

“Beautiful.” She breathed as she did a particularly hard dip.

 _As the one who makes you comfortable_  
Cause your lips,  
they got me feeling very vulnerable

Pam’s hips stilled suddenly, and she made a move to leave Harley’s lap. She stood in front of her with a heated stare. She released her buckle and removed her belt. She slowly unbuttoned her jean shorts and unzipped them, but didn’t completely remove them.

Then she moved her hands to the hem of her black tank top and lifted. Harley felt the air leave her lungs and her mouth dry as she took in the sight in front of her. Pam’s breasts were perky, brown nipples erect in the chill of the building. Her stomach was toned, abs defined even in the dark.

Harley felt herself getting wet in her own jean shorts and began to fidget again. Pam turned around but continued to watch Harley’s reactions. Her right hand gripped her left shoulder, while her left hand wrapped around her stomach. Her back muscles rippled as she eyed Harley.

 _In too deep_  
Don’t wanna pull out  
In too deep  
Don’t wanna pull out

She moved her thumbs to the sides of her jeans.. She began to slowly pull them down, Harley’s eyes glued to the swell of her behind. Pink panties with a light blue border came into view – _Daddy’s_ _Lil’_ _Monster_ plastered across them. Harley clenched her thighs as her clit throbbed.

Pam slid the jean shorts down at a tantalizing pace, until they reached her ankles and she stepped out of them. She threw them on the couch beside Harley and stood there in front of her, letting her eyes take her in, in only her panties.

She made her way back to the couch, and perched on the blonde once again. Harley’s pig tails rocked as she settled back in. Pam grabbed her hands and slid them back to her hips, then slid them to her ass cheeks over her panties and squeezed. Pam lowered her head to Harley’s neck as her left hand gripped her shoulder while her right covered her cheek.

She let her lips ghost over the sensitive skin there as Harley practically vibrated beneath her.

“Can I put my lips on you Harley?” She asked lowly, sounding barely restrained. Harley moaned a “Yes” and Pam’s lips latched onto her pulse point, sucking.

Harley moaned and rolled her hips into the woman on top of her, squeezing her ass as Pam groaned.

 _Don’t you, baby, pull out_  
We’re right where we’re supposed to be  
I just wanna go down  
Give you what you want, complete-ly

Pam pulled back and looked deeply into Harley’s eyes as she rolled her hips effortlessly. Harley’s eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes. She let her hands leave Pam’s ass and her left one travelled up her back to her shoulders while her right slid up her stomach cautiously, questioning. _Is_ _this_ _okay?_

Pam’s eyes darkened and she bit her lip again, but she didn’t stop her. Harley’s hand moved up her stomach, then passed through the swell of her breasts, and pressed against her neck, slowly gripping her collar. Harley stared at Pam’s lips. She wanted to taste them.

Pam must’ve picked up on what Harley was thinking (if she wasn’t thinking it already) because she started to slowly lean towards Harley’s face. Forehead resting against each other, Pam clenched her eyes shut.

“This is breaking so many rules.” She mused, though her tone indicated she didn’t really care. Harley cracked a heated smile.

“Rules were made to be broken, Red.” She husked out.

Pam’s eyes opened, they flashed dangerously. Harley thought she had said the wrong thing but the next thing she knew, Pam’s hands were at the back of her neck and her lips were on Harley’s. They’re lips moved together slowly, Harley’s lip getting trapped between Pam’s teeth. Pam released her lip and kissed her again, tongue requesting entry . Harley immediately opened her mouth, licking long strokes into Pam’s mouth. Their tongues danced as their bodies moved to the music. Pam pulled back. She looked to her right nervously.

“You wanna get out of here?” She asked carefully, almost afraid Harley would say no. “My shift is almost over.”

Harley grabbed her face and forced her to look back at her. She smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 


End file.
